


Lluvioso

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Quimeras - MysterySpideyWeek2019 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Love/Hate, M/M, MysterySpideyWeek2019, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter se encuentra enojado, porque Quentin volvió a fallar y a caer en las mentiras.





	Lluvioso

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primero de una serie de siete historias por la #MysterySpiderWeek  
Estoy muy emocionada. Las historias no propiamente se relacionan entre ellas, pero quizá lo hagan.

No fue lind o , no fue tiern o o dulce, en realidad fue un poco doloroso, con gusto a sangre y a lluvia, quizá lo último encajaba mejor en la idea de cómo se suponía que un primer beso debería de ser. 

Porque no fue resultado de mirarse a los ojos por largo tiempo en un silencio de luces etéreas . E ntre la tormenta que apagó las mamparas, en realidad apenas lograban verse. 

Lo que en realidad ocurrió; es que Peter le arrojó con fuerza al estrecho callejón, Quentin se levantó entre las bolsas de basura, e hizo que su casco desapareciera, causando que su cabello empezara a empaparse, tanto cómo  los traj es de ambos. 

Beck limpió la sangre que emanaba de la lateral de su cabeza, y observó cómo el hombre araña  se sacaba la máscara, avanzando a él furioso.

—Dijiste que ya no harías esto, me lo prometiste Beck —le acusó golpeando su p echo con el puño cerrado.

Peter no sabía cómo es que había vuelto a confiar en él, cómo es que le logró convencer. Pensó que su tiempo en la cárcel le reformó, pero allí estaba de nuevo, con los mismos trucos de siempre. 

— No tenía otra opción  — se quejó firme frente a él  — ¿Sabes lo que cuesta que no te maten en prisión? Lo complicado que es mantenerte vivo, o que alguien no te vuelva su perra. ¿Lo sabes niño bonito de Nueva York?  — le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.  — Terminé debiendo muchos favores, a gente no muy buena. 

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? —preguntó sintiéndose herido, fue a visitarlo durante su tiempo en prisión, después de todo le dio una mano amiga, porque el mejor que nadie sabía que todos tenían el derecho de rectificar sus errores, y le dolía que no confiara, le dolía demasiado y no entendía por qué. 

—¡No iba a meterte en esas cosas! ¡En esa sarta de suciedad y mentiras! —declaró abriendo sus brazos, alejándose de él, para después volverlos a dejar caer derrotado. —Nunca lo haría Peter, nunca quise hacerlo —por primera vez decía una verdad en su vida. Nunca quiso dañarlo, hasta que se interpuso en sus planes, y después que se ofreció a creer en  é l de nuevo, aceptó que nunca intentaría hacerle daño de nuevo. 

— Me tratas cómo a un niño, cómo todos lo hacen.... ¡Pero puedo enfrentar esto Beck, puedo enfrentarte a ti! ¡Puedo enfrentar todo lo que venga! Lo único...  — le miró respirar, y Quentin rogó porque ninguna de las gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas fueran lágrimas  — ...lo único que no puedo enfrentar es que me mientas  — lo último escapó en un susurro, y él se sintió la peor basura. 

— Era lo mejor para ti, tienes que entenderlo.

Peter no quería escuchar eso, no quería pensar en otros protegiéndolo, en otros cuidándolo, sacrificándose por él. No quería que nadie hiciera eso, y especialmente no deseaba que lo hiciera Beck. 

— Tú no decides que es lo mejor para mí, yo lo decido  — le encaró.  — Confíe en ti de nuevo.

— Lo hiciste porque eres inmaduro, un niño todavía. 

— ¡No soy un niño!  — Peter le empujó contra un muro, con una fuerza poco controlada.  — ¡No lo hice por eso!  — le reclamó enojado, apretando sus dedos contra la armadura que el otro tenía.  — Lo hice porque... porque...

Sus palabras se ahogaron, Quentin usó sus manos para pegarle a su cuerpo, le besó con intensidad, y de modo profundo, nada delicado, sin ninguna consideración. Peter le respondía con hambre y con necesidad, se pegó a él deslizando sus manos hasta el cabello abundante del mayor, se aferró a él, disfrutando de las manos que apretaban su nuca, y su espalda, su cintura y luego sus caderas. 

Sus bocas chocaban furiosos, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, los quejidos roncos y ahogados, emergieron de ambas partes. 

Sus labios ardieron, y sus cuerpos se calentaron, retando al inclemente clima que los rodeaba. Se separaron solo para poder respirar, pero Quentin no dejó de abrazar la cintura de Peter, ni éste se desprendió de su cuello. 

Sus mejillas chocaban, y escurría el agua por el cabello de ambos, cuando Peter desvió un poco su rostro volvieron a besarse, en esa ocasión más lento, aunque no menos apasionado. Las manos del hombre araña, estrujaron la capa de  Mysterio , conforme su boca era invadida. 

Un poco inexperto era, también inocente. Las relaciones de Peter con las chicas, nunca llegaron a hacerlo sentir así, mareado de deseo y febril por las caricias. 

— No vuelvas a mentirme  — rogó el menor contra la boca del villano.

— Última mentira, primer beso. Lo prometo. 

Peter asintió y Quentin volvió a estrecharle, se quedaron largo rato allí, besándose en diferentes intensidades y con diferentes ritmos, con los truenos en sus oídos, y los rayos asustando a los gatos del sucio callejón.

No era un lugar romántico, ni una llovizna de película, no eran el héroe y la chica después de un heroico rescate. Dos hombres desquitando el amor y deseo acumulado, el más primario sentimiento de enojo, desesperación y protección. Doloroso cómo era contener un sentimiento tan grande, un primer beso caótico, para una relación complicada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
